Kinky
by x.Miss.Attention.Span.x
Summary: It involves two vampire slayers, a Jewish witch and an eager teenage boy. A pairs off fluffy pink hand cuffs, a blind fold, a pair of dice and a reasonable amount of alcohol. A two shot. Buffy/Faith and Willow/Xander.


_It involves two vampire slayers, a Jewish witch and an eager teenage boy. A pairs off fluffy pink hand cuffs, a blind fold, a pair of dice and a reasonable amount of alcohol._

The four teenagers sat in around in the vague shape of a circle on the carpeted floor of Buffy's living room. The blonde's mother was away for the week, trusting her daughter to stay home and mind the house. So naturally she was throwing a little party with a couple of friends and a reasonable amount of alcohol. Soft romantic music filled the almost entirely dark house on the warm summer night as she sat playing with her hands in the dull light of a lamp.

"Roll Blondie" Faith commanded with a grin as she hand the dice to Buffy, lifting her beer up to her lips to take another slow, casual sip. The blonde giggled, the effects of the alcohol already taking a strong affect upon the small girl. Willow watched shyly but with intrigue and Xander sat beside her with wide eyes, waiting eagerly. Buffy took a steady swig of her beer nervously before shaking the dice in her enclosed hand and then letting them go to roll across the carpet. All four of the teenagers instinctively leaned forward to peer at the small white lettering on the tops of the dice.

"Lick, and neck" Xander uttered happily, looking back up to the two girls with a huge grin from one ear to the other "well go on!" he encouraged. Buffy blushed furiously as she turned to the brunette beside her, taking the other slayers face in one hand and sticking out her tongue. She leaned forward slightly unsurely at first before licking Faith's neck slowly, sending a shiver down the brunette's spine. Without thinking Faith reached out to take the blonde's arm firmly in her hand and pull the other girl closer to place a fiery kiss upon her lips. Xander nudged Willow as he watched, raising his eye brows at her suggestively and laughing as she blushed under his gaze.

"Come on Will, lighten' up!" he teased, pushing her arm lightly before turning back to find the two slayers wrapped in each others arms, their tongues engaged in a fierce battle for dominance. Xander's eyes widened yet again as he watched them before he felt a soft hand brush his arm.

_Earlier..._

_"Okay honey, now I'm only a phone call away, if you need anything, I mean anything! Just call, night or day, I'll answer" Joyce insisted, but her daughter was already pushing her out of the house, smiling sweetly and nodding her head as she told her mother she loved her and to have a safe trip. As the woman gave up with a resigned sigh at the edge of the porch a brunette of her daughters age came out of the house with a broad, confident smile on her face. She walked over, placing an arm around the blonde that caused the other girl to blush and looked up at Joyce._

_"Don't worry Joyce, I'll look after your little girl" she told her, giving the older woman's daughter a squeeze with the arm she had wrapped round her waist. The blonde rolled her eyes, pushing the brunette away playfully to hug her mother goodbye. As soon as her mother was gone Buffy was visibly relaxed as she headed back into the house after having stood at the bottom of the drive way to wave her off. She reached the front door to find the brunette waiting in the door way, a sexy, devilish grin spread across her dark lips, her eye brows raised at the blonde suggestively. Buffy just laughed and walked straight past her into the living room where the others where waiting. This was perfect, just her three closest friends and her hanging out. Her mother luckily didn't know it but Faith had brought a reasonable amount of alcohol in that nap sack she'd told Joyce contained her clothes and junk for the night. Buffy's mum was just happy her and Faith where getting along so well._

_"So guys, what's first? A little music? A little dancing?" she smiled at Willow, trying to signal her to ask Xander to dance but the red head was to shy and just stared at her feet. Faith walked in with four beers in her hands, grinning at the blonde as she held them up happily._

_"I saw we mellow a little, just sit back and chill before the real fun begins" she said as she handed them each a chilled bottle, nodding her head towards her bag as she spoke. Buffy raised her eye brows and looked over. She knew the brunette had brought alcohol but there seemed to be something else in her bag too. What however, the blonde had no idea as Faith had just told her she'd find out later and she hadn't let Buffy near the bag since then. Willow stood staring at her beer uncertainly, glancing over to Xander to find him already taking a swig. Nervously the red head lifted her own bottle to her lips, following the brunette's example and cringing slightly at the taste, though she continued to take another sip anyway. The four of them stood around awkwardly, the music put on by the blonde not helping to relax their raging nerves at being home alone with people of the opposite sex and alcohol, for three of them it being the first time. Buffy took a chance and snuck a peek at Faith, standing beside her wringing her hands. The blonde frowned, her face forming a look of adorable confusion as she wondered what the other slayer had to be nervous about. After all, Buffy was sure it wasn't her first time drinking or anything, where as Buffy herself had hardly touched alcohol before, except maybe that one time... She shook her head. She couldn't even remember that night! There had to be something she could do, at least to break this silence and lighten the mood. She smiled as an idea came to mind, her eyes trained on the bag lying just near her feet which Faith seemed to have forgotten about for now._

_"Okay Faith, let's see what you've got in that bag!" she grinned as she crouched down and began to open up the small green nap sack. The brunette blushed furiously, making a dive for the bag a little too late as the blonde crouching over it frowned and pulled out a par of fluffy pink hand cuffs. "And what exactly are these for? Planning to tie me up any time soon?" she asked, wiggling her eye brows at the other slayer now on the floor beside her. Faith shook her head, going shyer than usual all of a sudden as the other three teenagers watched her with eye brows raised, waiting for an answer. The brunette slayer quickly put on a cocky smile to hide the embarrassment she was really feeling and shrugged as coolly as possible._

_"Just to lighten the mood, add a little excitement, what ever..." she mumbled, rising to her feet again slowly "wanna try them out?" she added with a saucy smirk, back to her overtly sexual self again, and making the blonde smile and blush at the same time as she wasn't sure whether to be happy and forward or shy and bashful at the brunette's implications. Willow watched the two slayers flirting with a knowing smile, nudging the oblivious boy beside her. Xander wasn't really concentrating though, running his finger round and round the top of the honey brown glass bottle as a soft, high sound emitted from beneath his finger tip. The red head smiled as she watched him, her eyes softening and a small sigh escaping from her mouth contently. He looked so cute, staring intently at the bottle, his messy brown hair which had grown in length over the years starting to almost hang in his eyes. The way his mouth was slightly open in his vacant expression only adding to the adorable-ness that was Xander. She lifted the beer to her mouth again, letting the cool liquid roll over her tongue and down the back of her throat. Some people say that alcohol is liquid courage and that was exactly what she needed._

"Xander..." Willow's soft voice pulled him from his girl on girl trance, as he turned his head to her distractedly. As soon as his eyes set on the red head however all thoughts of the other girls where immediately wiped from his head. Her green eyes where staring up at him, her head tilted slightly in a way that made his heart melt and her delicate red lips slightly open, all together forming the most adorably innocent expression as she batted her dark eye lashes at him. He swallowed loudly as her hand trailed up his bare arm, his hairs standing on end in a trail behind it, till she placed it on top of his shoulder, her gaze still un wavering as she stared right into his eyes. From a few meter's away Buffy finally broke her kiss the other slayer, their eyes still locked and their lips still so close they where breathing the same air.

"Wanna take this up stairs?" the blonde asked, one arm moving slowly down to wrap round the brunette's waist. Faith nodded a little to quick, blushing again in such an un-faith like manor that Buffy raised her eye brows at the other girl. The brunette just laughed, pulling away from the blonde just enough so that they could both stand back up and begin to head towards the door.

"I've just wanted to do this since I first met you" Faith whispered hoarsely, her voice sending a visible shiver down Buffy's spine the brunette spoke in her ear. As they reached the door way however the other slayer suddenly stopped, breaking free off the blonde's arms and rushing back into the lunge room. Buffy stood stunned and confused, her skin feeling cool without the other girls hot touch to warm her. She wrapped her arms around herself as she stood alone in the middle of the front room. In only a moment though Faith reappeared in the door way, holding up a pair of fluffy pink hand cuffs and grinning.

"Almost forgot these!" she told the blonde as she enveloped Buffy in her arms again and continued their slow journey towards her bedroom, planting soft kisses on each other's skin the whole way there...


End file.
